


The Arms of the Ocean are Carrying Me

by ViceCaptain



Series: The Daily Prompt Archive [6]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: I cheated again, M/M, Monster sex, Prince!Ryan, Sea monster!Shane, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceCaptain/pseuds/ViceCaptain
Summary: Write about Shane and Ryan in the water! Are they sea folk? Pirates? Lighthouse keepers? Olympic swimmers with hot bods? Write a >1K word fic exploring the possibilities!Shane and/or Ryan are royal! What time period is it? Is one of them a prince, and one of them a stablehand? A duke? Write a >1K word fanfic about it!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: The Daily Prompt Archive [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185821
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	The Arms of the Ocean are Carrying Me

**Author's Note:**

> It is time for a double prompt again (am I abusing this too much? Does it mean I'm getting WORSE at writing the prompts?). This time royalty and something sea-related. Also, I didn't use the boys' names once because in my mind this is set in some ancient times, myth-like, and I felt their names are too modern/could disrupt the immersion.
> 
> Guys, I swear, I wanted to write something beautiful and poetic and romantic about the sea. But instead... Tentacle porn. What the fuck is wrong with me??  
> Anyways, I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless, even if I'm a failure and a disaster (yo, I cheated the prompt and let the monkey brain take the wheel argh).
> 
> Title taken from Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine (amazing song, if you want to listen to it)

There is a big golden city by the ocean. It thrives and flourishes from it, but it is also threatened by a terrible creature, half-human, and half sea monster. Some say it is the offspring of the Ocean God. Others that it is just something devious that crawled out from the darkest depths washed ashore and unable to return.

Whatever the truth is, the people of the city are terrified by the creature that nothing seems to repel. Heroes and warriors venturing its den never return. Offerings and sacrifices are returned as if they were never enough.

The whole city lives in fear of the creature lurking just outside the harbor. Tales are told of its hideous form, how the upper half of its body may fool you into believing that it is human, but the lower half is made of powerful, long tentacles. Strong and big enough that they can crush a rowboat. It isn’t huge, but it’s clever enough that it can sabotage ships, cut fishing nets, wait patiently for the vessels to break down far enough from the shore, and then take out sailors one by one.

It is a vicious predator and those that can actually escape the creature are too scared to brave the sea again.

It is then decided that the city should offer a human sacrifice to try and appease the beast. The king offers one of his children as his duty to protect the city and wants Fate to decide which one of them should be given to the monster.

His eldest offers himself to spare the lives of his siblings. The prince is brave, kind, compassionate. He is beautiful and loved by the people that use to say his spirit has been touched by the God of the Sun.

And yet, now that he’s offering himself for the sake of everyone, sparing the lives of any other son or daughter, there’s no one opposing it. No voice raises to prevent the young man from turning into the city’s scapegoat.

Such cowardice hurts something somewhere deep inside the prince, but he doesn’t waver. His back is straight and his shoulders squared while soldiers bring him to the cliffs facing the monster’s den.

They walk him in chains like a vulgar criminal and can’t even look the prince in the eyes while those chains are nailed to the rocks. Or while they tear his clothes off, leaving the young man naked and exposed.

He doesn’t shiver despite the cold and the fear. Despite remaining there for hours, until his muscles ache and his legs are about to give out, the shackles around his wrists cutting into the skin.

It’s in the dead of night that the creature finally approaches the sacrifice, cautiously emerging to climb on the rocks.

The prince had been about to pass out from exhaustion, but he’s violently brought to attention by the imposing figure making its way towards him. To see it so up close is something that can’t compare to any of the tales.

The creature is tall and lean, the human upper half has pale, fair skin, its face is handsome in an eerie way, especially when the young man sees its brown eyes, staring back at him with horizontal pupils and a furrowed brow. The lower half, however, is made of long, squirming tentacles, covered in a reddish-brown skin that swiftly changes color to match the dark rocks around them. A faint pattern glows with otherworldly blue light all over him.

The creature watches the young man with the same curiosity, edging close enough that the seawater dripping from its body wets the man’s dark skin.

The prince finds himself holding his breath and swallowing against the knot in his throat while the creature’s face is so close, it’s basically nosing at his exposed neck. He throws his head to the side and bites on his lower lip to keep from making any sound.

He fails when the beast grabs with its cold, big hands on the man’s forearms and then strokes its way up to his shackled wrists, fingers grazing the cuts and bruises there.

The prince whips his eyes up in surprise, not expecting such a gentle touch. The breath hitches in his throat when he notices the creature’s fair skin is littered with faint scars, all over its arms, chest, and shoulders.

Even more surprising is to hear the creature speak.

“Why did they leave you here?” it asks, its voice is unexpectedly soft with only a rough edge, probably caused by the gills on its neck.

The human has to clear his throat before he can reply, “I’m… An offering. For you.”

The beast looks puzzled.

“What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Devour me? Take me away with you? And leave the city alone?”

The creature frowns in confusion and shakes its head.

“They abandoned you.”

It’s so simple. And even if the human already knew, it still hits so hard that he’s left breathless. He looks up at the creature’s face and there’s something _soft_ and _hurt_ about it…

“You were… also left behind?” the human asks shyly.

The creature doesn’t reply but it’s obvious in its eyes that it still stings painfully. It was just trying to survive, alone, scared, and attacked by beings it had never met before.

A metallic sound distracts the prince that realizes the other has just freed his wrists from the chains. It pulls them close to its face and grazes its soft lips across the bruises, making the human sigh in relief.

“You won’t eat me then?” he asks in a whisper.

The creature shakes his head.

“You are so… beautiful.”

The prince blushes helplessly and exhales in surprise when he feels a cold, wet tentacle slither up his leg, another is sneaking around his waist, pulling him closer. They tighten softly and the suction cups slide along the smooth skin.

The creature hums in content and his hands move to sink long fingers through the prince’s black curls, its eyes are awed.

“You… taste so good.”

It adds and the human doesn’t know how the creature knows, but he’s getting swept away, fascinated, and somewhat hypnotized. He can’t help but wonder how the other tastes as well.

Maybe being left for dead on that cliff has tampered with his mind. Maybe he just feels close to that sad, lonely creature.

Whatever the case, the prince slowly leans closer, hands cradling the creature’s face and pulling it into a gentle kiss, tentative at first, to make sure he’s not scaring the other. But as soon as his lips disclose, the beast surges forward, throwing itself into it avidly.

The human moans softly into it, he had never felt so desired and cared for before and it makes sense to him that he had been about to die for someone else, he probably deserves to live for himself since he had been spared that cruel fate.

By now the creature’s tentacles have enveloped both his thighs, squeezing the muscles and spreading his legs, forcing the human to cling to the other’s neck and lifting him from the ground. More tentacles crawl across the skin of his back and chest as if framing his form.

The creature is still kissing him relentlessly, leaving him breathless and heady.

This is completely insane and has no right to arouse the prince so much, but he’s well past the point of caring and the way all those appendages are clinging to his body speaks volumes about how starved the creature is for some affection.

The human gives up every resistance and lets himself be handled and tasted, touched, and kissed. He is painfully hard, a helpless sob leaves his kiss-swollen lips when the tip of a tentacle gently wraps around his length.

“You seem to know what you’re doing,” he comments with a chuckle.

“I want to make you feel good,” the creature admits, “And I want to make you mine. Keep you with me forever.”

Those words ghost across the human’s neck and collarbones and make his heart flutter madly against his ribcage.

The prince sighs and looks down at the way his body is being toyed with by that absurd and magnificent creature, he can’t make sense of how its body works but he wants to pleasure it. He exchanges a look with it and smirks at the way he’s able to completely capture its attention. He sucks on two of his own fingers, licking them and making them as wet as he can.

The beast watches as if mesmerized while those wet fingers move to reach the human’s opening, how they push past the ring of muscles and disappear inside him.

It’s not long before one tentacle slithers closer, eager to try doing the same. So the prince pulls his fingers out with a hiss and gives a little nod to the creature. He figures that tentacle must be the creature’s member because the tip is slightly different, blunter. And when it finally pushes against his hole, it stretches him so good the human throws his head back, moaning brokenly with every inch that splits his insides.

He drops forward, resting his forehead against the creature’s shoulder, trying to hide the whorish expression on his face, but one of those big hands forces him to look up into the beast’s eyes, its pupils are blown and they seem completely black from it.

As much as its gaze is feral, his slithering appendages are greedy, the way it plunges into more loving kisses is extremely human.

It is a brief moment of calm before the tentacle pulls back tentatively and then plunges back in, reaching even deeper and making the young man scream with pleasure.

He sobs and begs, praying the creature to keep going and clinging to him with trembling arms, his cock leaking precum all over the tentacle still wrapped around it.

By then they are too far gone to take it slow and the creature is greedily trying to squeeze every single moan and sob from his human, the wriggling tangle of tentacles crawling around his beautiful form. They could easily crush him, and yet they keep him in a loving embrace.

All the while, the creature keeps fucking the young man with deep, hard thrusts. Makes the man’s body sing with pleasure until his insides twitch and clench. The prince arches his back and orgasms so intensely that he almost passes out.

The beast watches in awe, licking its lips and holding the man up since his muscles just gave way completely.

“So beautiful,” the creature repeats in a helpless whine as if it can’t make sense of what it’s seeing.

The prince smiles and places more languid kisses on its lips.

“And yours,” he whispers, sighing at the feeling of the other’s member still hard and firmly buried inside him.

“T-the tide is rising” the creature notices but does nothing to pull out.

The young man chuckles and kisses his way to its ear.

“You better move on and fuck me again,” he whispers, “So you can take me to your den. And fuck me once more.”

The creature growls softly and buries its face into the man’s neck.

“Then what?” it asks.

“Then we find a place just for us. Where we can’t be harmed by anyone, anymore.”

The gentle tide will pull them far and away from the golden city.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that octopi can taste with their suction-cups? Fascinating creatures.
> 
> Yes, I did research octopi's anatomy for the sake of the monster sex. No, I'm not ashamed.


End file.
